


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Caregiver Castiel, Caregiver Dean, Cute Sam, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday my sunshine, Infantilism, Little Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppies, Sam's Birthday, Stuffed Toys, that's a tag i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want anything for his birthday this year, but Dean and Castiel have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is my favorite fictional character of all time, and I wanted to do something special. I could honestly talk about him for hours and hours, and you might call me delusional, but Sam has done a lot for me in terms of building myself and getting through tough times. And, needless to say, I love that guy.

“It my birfday ‘morrow,” Sam chimed to his stuffies, all lined up in a row as they should be, black, glass eyes staring back at Sam with the warm love that only happened between a child and their best friend. And, in a way, that was the case here. Despite Sam being a day less than 32, and only mentally and emotionally a child.

Making sure his nursery door was closed, Sam inspected the room cautiously to make sure he was really alone, in case Dee and Cas pulled something. Seeing that he truly was by himself, Sam smiled again and said, “Don’ want anyfing for my birfday dis time. Not even a--a cake.” Last year he got a whole bookshelf filled to the brim with story books and small chapter ones, since in any headspace Sam loved to read. It was the best gift the long-haired Winchester had ever received, and he hadn’t even gone through half of the books yet!

“You don’t?” the stuffed animals asked in unison, even though no actual sound came from their threaded mouths, as it was just Sam imagining it. Or maybe not.

Pausing as he thought about it, Sam shook his head, “No.”

Dean was pressing his ear against the door of the nursery, trying to see what Sam was talking about. It was kind of cute, whenever his brother would talk to his stuffed animals, and half the time Dean found himself doing the same thing any time Sam was being a fuss. Though, thankfully, those times were rare and far between.

 _I already know what I’m gonna get him,_ Dean told himself, _just a matter of getting it to work_.

That night, after getting Sam to finish his bath, and into bed, Dean tugged Cas into bed. As always, the angel protested going to sleep, as he didn’t need it. “I can lie with you later, Dean. I don’t require sleep, remember?”

“Just get in the bed,” Dean muttered, parting open the covers and pointing to the empty spot next to him.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel huffed slightly and obeyed, not enjoying the feeling already. But he always did enjoy the warmth that emitted from Dean, and the light from his soul. “Is there something you need?”

“You know tomorrow’s Sam’s birthday, right?” Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer. After getting the nod from Cas, Dean added, “I want to get him a dog.”

The blue-eyed angel furrowed his brow, “Are you sure domestic canines are best for a little one? Despite Sam being taller and larger than the both of us, he’s still a child, Dean.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean sighed. His partner could really be fussy over Sam sometimes, “I mean like a puppy, Cas. Something that’ll be as just as energetic and alright with kids.” Sam seemed to have a fondness for golden retrievers in particular, and those had been known to be gentle around children.

Cas’ mouth opened in an “o” shape, and he nodded, “How will we be able to hide it from him?”

 _Hadn’t thought of that,_ Dean scolded internally, before quickly coming up with a plan. “I’ll just say I’m getting groceries or something, and you look after him until I come back.” And with that, their plan was foolproof. Or similar to the concept.

The next morning, marking it May 2nd, Sam woke up around his usual time, a small smile on his face. He was a big boy now, and Dee and Cas would be proud of him. Plus, he didn’t have any bad dreams again, or leaked through his pull-up. This made it the sixth day in a row, and Sam was pretty sure the nightmares were going away now.

“Happy Birthday!” his stuffies chimed to him, loud enough to echo the room in Sam’s ears, but Dean and Castiel heard nothing at all right next door.

Blushing, Sam sat up on his toddler bed and looked away, “T-T’ank yew…” Today would just be a regular day for him, filled with playtime with Cas, cartoons, and going outside with Dee. Sucking his thumb, Sam held onto his special blankie with pictures of Clifford the Big Red Dog on them, as it was his treasure. Cas got it for him, even though the angel didn’t really understand the appeal of an unrealistically colored and sized canine.

Opening the door, Castiel poked his head through the frame and smiled warmly at seeing that Sam was awake. “Good morning, little one. Happy Birthday.” Helping the youngest Winchester up, the blue-eyed angel helped strip Sam of his pajamas and damp pull-up, getting him into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, along with a daytime pull-up.

“T’ank yew, C-Cas,” Sam babbled, hugging his angel caregiver tightly before holding the older’s hand as they headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Hearing footsteps, Dean turned around and smiled at seeing Sam walk a bit shakily, with Cas keeping him steady. “Morning, Sammy. Almost as old as me now,” he teased, even though it wasn’t possible in any way.

Scrunching up his nose, Sam giggled, “Dee old.” That earned him a mock glare and a stuck-out tongue from his big brother.

As they finished their pancakes, Dean wiped the syrupy mess from Sam’s face, before saying, “I gotta go shopping, buddy. So you and Cas get to run the house while I’m gone. Get to boss him around as much as you want.” Throwing a wink to Cas, Dean laughed as the angel shook his head slightly and looked off to the side.

Sam shook his head, “No bossy-ing, C-Cas oldewr dan me.” By, like...hundreds of thousands of years.

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday,” Dean defended, ruffling Sam’s hair and kissing Cas’ cheek as he left their house, grabbing the keys to the Impala and driving off in a flash. Sam did wonder where Dee was going to go, as just “shopping” implied many things. Pacifier shopping, diaper shopping, toy shopping, and book shopping were what “shopping” meant to Sam.

A couple hours later, Dee came back with something in his hands, and Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window, pressing his face up to the glass. It looked funny in Dee’s arms, moving around and everything. Cas didn’t say anything, just smiled, and it made Sam suspicious.

Opening the door before his brother could, Sam pointed to the thing in Dee’s arms, “Wha’ dat?”

Grinning, Dean held up a small golden retriever puppy, a bit yellowish with floppy ears and a rapidly wagging tail. It barked happily, already used to this home. “Name’s Max. And he’s yours.”

Sam blinked and paused, mouth agape before he erupted into a loud squeal of delight. He bounced in his spot, jittery with excitement and immediate love for the puppy. Max was really cute, and seemed to like Sam too. Clapping his hands, Sam smiled so much his face ached, before hugging Cas and Dee tightly. “T-T’ank yew v-very much, w-wuv it.” This was better than the bookshelf by far.

Later that day, Dean and Castiel were standing on the porch, watching Sam and Max run around the backyard. The taller Winchester ran around the best he could, laughing and looking happier than ever.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy,” Dean murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I had lots of fun with this and I hoped you, as the reader, did too. Thank you~


End file.
